Voices
by xxPerfectMistakexx
Summary: AU; Beth was hearing voices that lead her to cut again, will Daryl be able to save her from herself? What was Beth's past? Find out of Voices! Bethyl (Rate M for Cutting, mention of Rape, and MAYBE Lemons)
1. Never Too Late

_**Voices**_

Chapter 1: Never Too Late

_**Beth's POV:**_

Its been awhile since I last cut myself, since the farm actually. I never thought I would do it again, but it keeps telling me this and I just want it all to stop.

Here is what really happens, I was taking care of Judith like always at the prison which is now my new home, she is my little light that gave me hope. I was in my cell, trying to distracted myself as I played with Judith.

"She is really something eh?" a deep voice said right through my ears, I smiled knowing that it was Daryl's voice. I looked up and saw those clear blue eyes, my smiles turned into a grinned and I nodded at him, "She really is, mind holding her?" I asked him softly as I passed Judith to Daryl, he gladly accepted it. He sat next to me on the floor next to my bed. I always had a tiny crush on Daryl but it was nothing to big, he sees me as a child anyways.

"Do you mind taking care of her while I go take a shower?" I asked him gently. He nodded as he played with Judith, I sighed as I grab some few clothes and a hidden blade that Daryl never saw, I hope.

I went to the showers, making sure I was alone, I stripped out of my clothes and turn on the warm water, I sat on the floor and think about everything that happened, seeing everyone I loved get killed. For the first time in a long time, I felt completely useless, I looked at my blade and giving myself enough reasons why I shouldn't cut myself.

I started gaining flashbacks about my past that no one knew, not even my own family, I started shaking as I let out a sobbed.

_**Do it, cut yourself, Beth. No one will care if you live or die, your sister is worried about her husband and your father doesn't even notice you, just cut. No one cares about you at all.**_

A dark voice whisper into my ear, I looked around and notice no one was in the room, I cried and cried until I felt the blade close to my bare skin.

_**Daryl only sees you as a child, he will never love you or even look at you. You are weak to him, you only pull him down! DO IT, CUT YOURSELF, BETH GREENE!**_

The voices gets louder, I started singing, as I hold my blade to my skin.

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would have guessed it_

_I will not leave alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

I sang louder as I slid my skin, first my hip.

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Nothing will be alright, this world is already dead, but Judith is the light right now, why am I still here? My thoughts became my reasons, but my heart needed the blood.

_No one will ever see_

_This side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong_

_Who would have guessed it_

_And I have left alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

I looked at myself, as the water cover my tears that are coming down, I sobbed as I start cutting my wrist, I cut once, twice, and many more times until I see a pool of blood.

_**No one loves you.**_

The dark voice rang, I shut my eyes and sang even louder than before.

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

My voice grew stronger at this part of the lyrics' as the blood of my body washes away, the pain felt good after feeling so numb.

_The world we knew_

_Won't come back_

_The time we've lost_

_Can't get back_

_The life we had_

_Won't be ours again_

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

My voice calm down as I slid one more time as I sang the last part of the song.

Even if I say

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late (It's never too late)_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

I sighed as I washes my body and got changed as I exited out of the rest room and back to Daryl.

_**Good Job, Slut.**_

_**A/N; Well that's it! This is my very first The Walking Dead Fanfiction! I really hope you all enjoy it, I'm still a beginner at writing so I am so sorry of I made any mistakes; well I give you a choice! Review me a song you want for the next chapter, the most votes will be the next chapter, Sorry if there isn't much Bethyl, but this story is how Beth grows and fights her own battles, I really hope you guys know that o do not support cutting! I'm a cutter, but I stopped, If you need any help, you could always PM me, I will listen and be there for you, I hope you like this story, **_

_**The most Review, Favorites and Follows, the more faster I will write this story! Love you all, Take Care!**_


	2. Out

_**Voices**_

_**Daryl's POV:**_

I had a bad feeling, a very bad feeling. When Beth left to shower, she might think I didn't saw it, but I knew she was taking her blade, not her knife to kill walker. I looked down at Judith and couldn't stop thinking about Beth. I hold Judith tightly and walked out of the cell, I went to Carol's cell and asked her if she could take care of Little Asskicker. She gladly accept it. I sighed and made my way to the showers.

I know that it might be creepy to look at a teenager at the shower, but this is serious. Yeah, Beth is beautiful, but she is just a kid! She won't even look at me, I mean, I could be an ass most of the time.

I stopped as I heard a soft voice singing to one of my favorite songs by Three Days Grace. I peek into the hole and see blood, my eyes widen as I saw Beth on the floor, and blood on the floor, I wanted to burst in there and tell her what the fuck is she doing, but I can't. My body is frozen. I heard the shower stop. I lend against the wall, waiting for her to get out.

"Are you stalking me?" a small voice speaks. Beth.

I clear my throat, and look at her, she was wearing only a towel and seems like hiding her arms,

"No, Just waiting for you to get out of the shower. Heard you singing." I said plainly.

She looks away, as she looked trouble, she closes her eyes then looked at me, "Guess I'm off."

With that, she left.

…

As I got out of the shower, I went to my cell, what got me worried is the way Beth was, She was hurting herself again. But Why? Why is she doing this? Yeah, this world is shitty, but I thought she was stronger. Something isn't right.

After I changed, I went straight to Beth's cell, ignoring all the greets. As I enter the cell, I see her laying on her bed, with her eyes close. She was wearing a long sleeve in a summer night. She is hiding something. 

"You need to spilled it out." I said clearly as I leaned against the wall of her cell. Beth eyes snapped open as she looks at me, I tried to hide my smirk.

"Tell you what, Dixon?" She snapped at me. Whoa, Mood swings.

"You know what, Greene, I might heard you crying, but I saw blood."

She froze as I said Blood, she starts shaking. Shit, crossed the line, I sighed and sat on her bed nest to her and did the most out of character thing, I hugged her tightly. She was shocked, I could tell, but I slowy whisper to her ear, "Cutting won't help you, Beth. You are stronger than this."

I see her smiles softly, It's good to see her smile again, I grinned.

"Want to play a game with me, Daryl?" She asked softly as she hugs me back. I felt a bit awkward, and tensed up, but I nodded, "What kind of game?" I questioned with a deep tone.

"Dares!" She was too excited. I was uneasy with this game, but I nodded.

"Ladies first."

"I dare you…. To kiss Rick, on the lips!" smiled evily. I cursed under , my breathed. What the hell did I got myself into?

_**A/N: Short Chapter, I was too lazy to write, sowwy.**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes! Please review, favorite and follow! **___


	3. The Past

Chapter 3; The Past

_**Voices**_

_**Beth's POV:**_

_Running, all I could do is run. That is what I could I ever do in this life. I look around and notice them chasing me, not walkers. Men. They came back._

"_Maggie!" I screamed out Maggie's name as I saw a view of her, I stopped as I see her smiling and ignores me. I turn around and notice they are right behind me._

_I look around and see many people. Rick, Daddy, Maggie, Glenn, Carl, and Daryl. They were laughing at me, as the men catches me and take me away. I screamed and cried for help, but they group just laughed at me. Tears were burning down my face as I feel one of the men taking off my pants. I cried and all I see is Maggie laughing at me, my father smiling. I turn and see Daryl grinning. Carl turning away and talks to Rick. They see me, they know what the men are doing to me, but all they do is laugh, turn away._

_I screamed as I felt one of the male taking off my underwear. I cried as I screamed no. My family. They ignored me. They want me dead._

I woke up screaming. Maggie came in quickly to my cell. "What happen?!" She looks at me worried. That's when everyone came rushing in. I was shaking, I couldn't stop crying, It felt so real.

"Beth, What's wrong?" Maggie demanded as she hugged me. I shaked my head and cried. It was all coming back, the flashbacks. The dream is mixture of my past. I need to cut, I need to leave this group before they found out the truth.

"Get out." I whispered. I didn't looked at any of them. "Wha-" Maggie began before I cut her off, "GET OUT!" I yelled at all of them. They all looked shocked.

"Beth, I think that isn't a great idea.." Dad (Hershel) said to me gently, I shaked my head, I just want to be alone.

_**They just want you dead. If they find out what happen to you, they would just laugh. You are worthless, why are you alive?**_

"Shut up.." I whispered to the dark voice. Not caring if everyone is still there.

_**Or why don't you go cut yourself again? A little deeper, so you could bleed. Face it, they will never love you. You slut.**_

Tears came down my face as I cover my ears, shutting my eyes. "Leave me alone!"

Maggie shake me, "Beth, Calm down!"

I ignored her as the voices keep speaking. _**You could kill yourself, no one loves you, care about you. Only the men that raped you.**_

My eyes snapped open, I felt completely numb. I stopped crying, I looks around and see Daryl's eyes, he looks most worried and wanted to be near me. I looked at Maggie and sees the same worried, I looked at everyone's eyes and see pity "Just please, Leave me alone." I whispered softly. Seems like they all understood that I needed some space, even I know that it isn't a great idea to leave me by myself because I might end up cutting again, but I need to learn how to be stronger than this world. I sighed as I lay down, not noticing that a shadow was still in my cell. I already knew who it was it.

"Are you going to stand there like a creeper, or actually speak?" I said softly with my eyes close, trying to ignore all the dark whispers that are coming through my mind. "Are you going to tell me what happen?" The deep voice of Daryl spoken. I don't want to tell him, I don't want him to find out the truth. I shake my head, "I just had a nightmare about the farm." I lied to him, it was a painful lie. I opened my eyes to see his reaction, seems like he didn't believe me once since he is staring at me.

He moved towards my bed and sit on the end of the bed, "You know I don't need a babysitter." I snapped at him, I hate that everyone treat me as a baby, but yet again, I act like a child.

Daryl's eyes darken, he lay right next to me, "Making sure you don't do anything stupid, like cutting yourself again." He whispered to her, with a soft voice, I sighed.

"I won't… but they keep telling me to.." I mumbled softly, not realizing that Daryl must have heard.

"Who are telling you to cut yourself?" He sounded angry, I shake my head as I closed my eyes. "You will find out soon enough." I whispered, "Can you stay until I fell asleep?" I yawned. Daryl didn't question mr, he just nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist, I blushed light as I rest my head onto his chest. Even if this was for moments until I sleep, I don't care, I felt safe in his arms, even I know he wouldn't hold me for this long.

I felt safe.

_**AN; Sorry for the long wait! I been going through some hard times in my life right now. But I am back! I am so glad that you guys love the story, more of Beth's past will come soon! Give me some ideas on what you guys want in the story!**_

_**I am planning of bring some of those men in Beth's dream to the prison, and maybe that's when we found out what really happen in the past, that not even her own father and sister knows. I cried when I wrote this chapter, it's just, made me feel so sick. I am so glad I didn't go details on the rape. **_

_**But I will tell you, it will get better, I promise! Review me some ideas, next chapter might be a song fic! It's when the group finds out that Beth's is cutting again. But this time, Daryl wasn't the one who caught her, this person tells the group, or Beth will sing them a song. I don't know yet. Oh! And I'm going to make Merle alive in this plot. I ship Carol and Merle so much, so you will see him soon enough!**_

_**Anyways, thank you all! The more reviews I get, the sooner each chapter will come. Love you all!**_

_**Fellow, Favorite and Review!**_

_**Happy New Year, see you all in 2015!**_


End file.
